


La sombra de lo inevitable.

by Gray_Gay



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor 2, Thor: The Dark World
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Gay/pseuds/Gray_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Debes estar muy desesperado para venir a pedirme ayuda".<br/>Cosa inspirada tras el lanzamiento de el trailer de "Thor: The Dark World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sombra de lo inevitable.

De pronto todo se queda en silencio, se da una tregua a esa batalla allá en el exterior y por algunos momentos crees que ha llegado el momento de salir de aquellas paredes de blanco irritante y una de cristal que te recuerda que la escapatoria esta tan cerca. Crees que es el momento porque incluso los guardias que te vigilaban fueron llamados a combate, el reino debe estar en serios problemas y algo en tu interior hace que te sientas tranquilo; y en serio que debe ser un problema grande porque escuchas a lo lejos unos pasos, esos pasos inconfundibles que hacía tiempo no escuchabas pero que se grabaron en tu memoria, y una parte de tu tranquilidad se convierte en puro regocijo al ver a Thor con su semblante de seriedad y preocupación.

"Debes estar muy desesperado para venir a pedirme ayuda".

Tu voz suena ronca, hay un pequeño tono de burla en ella pero lo suficientemente sutil para que Thor no lo note demasiado. Estas recargado en esa pared odiosa, entrecierras un poco los ojos intentando escrudiñar en la mente de Thor pero sólo encuentras un aire lúgubre en su mirada, un tono amenazante que ya no funciona contigo desde hace mucho y tal parece no entender que ya no sirve de nada, aquello te da ventaja aunque te encuentres prisionero y en tus labios una leve sonrisa se dibuja.

No responde tu pregunta, sus ojos azules te miran demasiado y un duelo de miradas comienza, se acerca un poco más al cristal mientras dice: "Debes saber que cuando me traiciones...te matare". Suelta una verdadera amenaza con aquella voz de trueno en la cual claramente escuchas autoridad, no hay gritos, no hay golpes, una verdadera amenaza que logra atravesar el vidrio.

Una amenaza que no te sorprende ni te ofende el "cuando" en lugar del "si", porque ambos saben que aquello es inevitable; aún no conoces del todo la situación y Thor no sabe los nuevos trucos que aprendiste, bien podrías matarlo justo al salir de la celda o cuando todo allá quedado tranquilo...o puede ser de otra forma.

"¿En serio pensaste que iba a aceptar sin reproches? ¿Qué por mi buen corazón te voy a ayudar?" Logras que tu voz suene suave mientras sigues recargando tu cabeza en la pared, y a pesar de tus palabras Thor no cambia su expresión cuando responde:  
"No tienes forma de negociar aquí. No te estaba preguntando si querías. Vas a ayudarme." De nuevo el tono amenazante, parece que alguien aprendió ciertas cosas, cada vez te gusta más la conversación. Con movimientos lentos logras incorporarte y caminas unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a ese cristal que te separa de Thor quedando exactamente frente a donde él está.   
"Oh, no es una negociación. Sólo debes saber que cuando te ayude, me deberás un favor que me asegurare en cobrar." Tus dedos recorren lentamente la superficie de vidrio, acercas tu rostro de forma tal que tus labios solo quedan rozando el cristal mientras concluyes diciendo: " Y puede ser cualquier cosa que se me ocurra en cualquier momento que quiera...y tú vas aceptar" Terminas por dar un superficial beso en aquella superficie, justo donde están sus labios.  
Despacio regresas a tu lugar sin alejar la mirada de Thor, y al fin notas un cambio en su actitud, notas una pequeño gesto de perturbación que es causa tuya, así que cuando vuelves a recargar la cabeza en la pared, haces más marcada una sonrisa mientras esperaras su respuesta.  
Ambas miradas nunca se despegaron, Thor ya no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a imitar tu sonrisa. "¿Cuando comenzamos?" Fue tu respuesta a aquel gesto.

Y cuando Thor ya se había marchado de ahí lograste escuchar un "ahora mismo". Reíste con burla, tanto tiempo que no hacías aquello, tu risa fue genuina porque al final para Thor sólo eras una reliquia encerrada que podía usar cuando quisiera. Pues bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego...  
"Pero si ya hace tiempo que hemos comenzado, querido hermano".

**Author's Note:**

> Pues...esto tuve que escribirlo casi inmediatamente de ver el trailer, mi cabeza daba vueltas.  
> Espero les guste la forma en la que mi cerebro interpretó y llevo más allá el trailer. Gracias por leer.


End file.
